Awakened
by XGiftedUnleashed
Summary: Elizabeth has a troubled past, however when she meets Meliodas. All her world changes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Elizabeth finally reached the door of her room and opened the door with her free hand. The other hand was holding her study books. She pushed the door open and sighed when all of the books fall to the floor. Impatiently, she kicked the books into the room before shutting the door behind her. She picked the books up and very neatly, placed the books on the deck that she kept in order. Elizabeth looked around the room, one side of the room was placed neatly and in order. The other part of the room it was like a tornado had hit it, pretty badly. Elizabeth always feared that she was going to get a messy roommate, her fear came true when she met Diane. Diane was totally the opposite of her, Elizabeth was withdraw and shy, Diane was hyper, excited and out going. Elizabeth surprised how badly they hit it off.

Diane came storming through the door and almost knocked the door of it's hedges. Which made Elizabeth jump out of her skin. ''Hello Elizabeth! What a long day, how are you doing?'' Diane was her same, hyper self. Diane was tall, Skinny, and had an overwhelming chest. She was wearing a tank top, and short skirt. ''Long'' Elizabeth said, with a sigh. ''So, the Feta have a party tonight and we are going!'' She said, with a smile. Elizabeth groaned at this, she didn't feel like going to a party. ''I don't feel like it.'' She said, moving her body towards the window to look out of it. '' Oh, Hell No. We have been at the school for 3 years and this is our last year together. Hell and high water, we are going out and you are going to enjoy it!''

Elizabeth complained a little, it spread along her face and looked around the room. She didn't feel like going to a party but she sure is hell not staying in here and tidying this place up. She wonders why Diane actually unpacked, everything looked better in boxes and so much neater.

Hours later, they both got ready. Diane wore white tank top, that showed her overwhelming chests, a small black shirt that came up a couple of inches of her thighs. However, Elizabeth was wearing a midnight blue tank top, and a white skirt, which covered most of her thighs, but the right side of her skirt had another two inches taking of it. Diane told her that she brought it for herself and that it didn't fit her. However, it fit Elizabeth almost too imperfectly, which made Elizabeth not believe a word she said. Elizabeth's nerves rose up massively as she played with her skirt. Diane slapped her hand away. ''Stop that. You look perfect!'' Elizabeth groaned. '

'I feel uncomfortable!'' Diane sighed and patted her back. ''Stop. You are fine.''

The party was fill swing now, they both went down the stairs. The room was massive, the rusty sofa was pushed to the side of the room to make room for the dance floor. A beer pushed into Elizabeth's hand, she decided to take a small sip and left it on the speakers which was blaring music. The music was loud and fill swing, echoing the whole room. She danced with Diane, until her legs grew tired. Another drink thrusted into her hand and she decided to keep this one. She looked towards the door and decided to wanted to o out for some fresh air, do her some wonder. She made it towards the door when she noticed Jericho with a bunch of guys surrounding her. ''Hi, Elizabeth.'' Elizabeth smiled and edges towards her, she didn't feel comfortable being there. Ever since what happened to her, men slowly freaked her out. ''Hi?'' She said, nervously. Her and Jericho had been partnered up in English and it took a while to get to know each other, but they finally began to be good friends. ''Nice outfit, there. I take it Diane dressed you!'' Elizabeth frowned almost instantly, her and Diane didn't get along at all. She was either with one or other, never with both!

''Maybe she did...''

''Whos' your friend, Jericho?'' The male stepped in front of her, he was much taller than Elizabeth was and had quite a lot of Muscle. ''This is Elizabeth.'' Elizabeth nervously licked her lips and turned to the door. ''Well, Nice to see you, Jericho. I'm going''

Jericho blinked and stared at her. ''Where do you think you are going?''

''Outside'' was the last thing, Elizabeth said before disappearing out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Meliodas was standing up against the wall, his green eyes watched the party at full swing. Meliodas scanned the room, there were quite a lot of girls at this party, quite a lot of drunken girls. Seems like any girl he could have, any night. Ban stood next to him, nudging his arm playfully before giving him a beer. Meliodas' smiled as he took the beer of Ban. ''A lot of girls, easy pickings!'' Ban said, with a smirk on. Meliodas nodded in agreement as he continued to watch, however his attention seemed to be going to Jericho more than anything. He continued to watch the girls, but his second glance headed towards Jericho again. One last time, but there was someone different there now. Meliodas stopped in his tracks to observe the new addition that came into few. Her long sliver hair followed down her black, the top showing off her chest, more than a handful. Her white skirt, showing off her thighs and he noticed that it came up a few more inches, so he can see her creamy thighs. Her body part hardened and he turned to Ban. ''Who is this girl?''

Ban looked around in confusion. ''Where? what?'' He said, trying to look at where he was staring at. Meliodas pointed. ''Right next to Jericho, you Muppet.'' He said, which directed Ban towards the female. ''That is Elizabeth, Wouldn't chance it. You wouldn't get close to her.'' His eyebrow raised instantly. ''What makes you say that?'' Meliodas said, curiosity killed the cat.

''I don't know, there's something about her. '' Ban said, confusion washed over Meliodas' face.

''What do you mean?'' He said, waiting for the story. Ban clapped his hands together. ''We had maths together, She helped me out a lot. You know how bad I am when it comes to Maths. She helped me, but when I accidentally touched her hand. Her eyes, she went into panic mode and thought I was going to do something to her. But never made any movements, I didn't want to scare her more than I already have. '' Meliodas' stared at him, for Ban not to make a move on her surprised him, She was beautiful. But the fact that he showed he cared was another surprising thing. ''I think You should leave her be, however I think You shouldn't. But we both know your going to head that way.. But think you should look into finding another girl, you will need it.'' Meliodas looked at him and smiled, he didn't want another girl tonight, he picked her and he's going to have her. But it wouldn't harm looking for another night.

He noticed that Elizabeth was out of the door, he was fighting off the urge to go outside and see her. But he knew that she would return, and when he does return. He's going to make himself known. But until then, he's going to leave her be.

Elizabeth looked over and noticed the field and decided to sit on the floor of the grass. Her back up against the tree, her beer in her hand. The fresh air was refreshing for her, it was enlightening and calming to her soul. The party was still going on, she could see the drunk girls and boys coming out of the party and how long they were.

But Elizabeth just sat there, enjoying this. Looking up and seeing the stars, that was even more relaxing for her, but all the attention stormed towards Diane when she heard her shout her name.

''ELIZABETH!'' Diane said, running over to her and grabbing her elbow. ''Lets go; I got something to show you!''

She said, tugging on her arm even more, spilling her drink all over her hands. Her blue eyes looked over to Diane to the party than back to Diane. Not ready to be going in there again. ''COME ON'' She said, with a small frown. Elizabeth got off the floor, brushing off her backside before following there. ''This better be good!''


	3. Chapter 3

Elizabeth finally stepped into the room, the music was blasting in her ears. The room was surrounding by people, dancing, drinking, laughing and having fun. She had every intention to actually leave the place all again and enjoy the atmosphere outside. But she could hear Diane, shouting and dancing around. Confusion hit her hand. ''Look over there?!'' Diane shouted as she danced around her.

''Over where?'' Elizabeth looked around and couldn't see anything unusual. Elizabeth was about to give up completely and head outside when she noticed a surrounding of girls all hovered in one corner. What the heck is going on? She was so confused, but the girls moved out the way. All she could see was a male standing in the middle of the surround of girls. He was gorgeous, she could see his blonde, spike hair. He was wearing a shirt, that looked tight, showing all of his muscles. Long black jeans. All of a sudden everything went completely quiet, she couldn't hear the music in the background, the people that was dancing around her, disappeared also. She blinked and everything went back to focus. Confused, unsettled.

''Who is he?'' Elizabeth asking Diane. ''I don't know. I can't get close enough, dance!'' Before she realised that she was a statue around swinging bodies, that she decided to move to the music, quite happily. Before she realised that Diane was dancing towards the surrounding girls. That it, Diane's insane. She argued with herself. However, she stopped to dance away until someone else bumped her hip. Her blue eyes focused on this new person. It was Elaine this time.

''Oh Hi. Do you see the new guy?'' She said, giving her another playful bump. _'is everyone that fascinated with this guy? No one handle knows him and she would be damned if he would follow those 'groupies'._ ' She decided to herself.

''Are you going to talk to him?'' Elaine said, with a small giggle. Elizabeth shook her head, hell no. That not something she would do, it's something that she'd fear more than anything.

Fast song slowly disappeared and a slow song appeared after that. All the couples that were in the room decided to dance with each other. That was the moment, Elizabeth and Elaine made a quick escape. So she thought to herself. Her body bumped into another, Elizabeth blinked instantly as she looked up at him. He wasn't much taller than her, a few inches taller. She blinked in confusion as she looked up at him. ''I am sorry!'' She squealed out, almost instantly.

Meliodas smirked, which made her shiver slightly. ''No need to be sorry. I was trying to stop you.'' He said, huskily. Her head tilted to the side, the look of confusion still spread across her face. ''Stop me?'' She asked questioningly.

He chuckled, ''Yes. Would you dance with me?'' He asked her, almost happily. Elizabeth at that moment wanted to run as fast as she could from him, wanted to leave, didn't want to do this. However, all that crumbled when she agreed to this. She nodded as he took her hand to the dance floor and began to dance with her. Elizabeth didn't know why she even agreed to this, following his movements on the dance floor. But deep down, She wasn't having any trouble. He wasn't hurting her. His hand moved to her lower back, it spark shot right through her, moving her eyes directly at him. He had bright green eyes, she could got lost in him. Another shiver escaped her, It wasn't because she was cold, it was desire that was appearing on her now. This wasn't something she experienced, it was something she truelove feared.

She bitten her lip to hide another. Meliodas continued to dance along with her, noticing her little details, her lip biting. But he was right. Her eyes was amazing, bright blue. He could get lost in them, if he wasn't too careful - Lucky he always was. The music stopped, they stopped dancing. ''Would you like to come out with me?'' He said, with a smile. She was so confused at that moment: ''To do what?''

Meliodas realised there, how much he should stop this right now, but he just couldn't. He wanted to know more about her. ''Just outside, just chat. I won't hurt you. I want to get to know you.''

Elizabeth's nervous system did a complete flip now. Where is he taking her? Why her? What's he doing? What does he want? All the questions pushed in her mind, however. She agreed without even realising. Now, this has to be stop she thought. But he smiled and extended his hand out to her. She happily took it as he showed her off the dance floor to the door.

''OI, Elizabeth. Where you going?!'' Jericho stopped them in their tracks. Elizabeth shot a look at her, confused and wondered why she was being this way. Meliodas stood beside her, didn't leave her side. He didn't break his hold on her.

''We just going out?'' She questioned her answer. Jericho flipped her hair a little and smiled at her. ''So Diane has finally reduced you to becoming a slut?''

Meliodas's anger got the past of him at that moment. ''That was uncalled for!''

But before he could say anything else, Diane appeared out of no where. Wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's neck as she turned to Jericho. ''Wow. I am already know how much of a bitch you are. But I am surprised by this new level.'' Diane said, dragging Elizabeth out of the room, taking Meliodas with her.

''Did.. you.. see .. her..face...Oh my god!'' Diane said, roaring in laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Diane continued to roar with laughter from that comment she give to Jericho. It was clear from that get-go. Diane disliked Jericho and with every reason she had possible. Diane did try and make friends with her for Elizabeth's sake. But it was not happening.

''Diane. . . . '' All Elizabeth said, she didn't like that two of her best friends were fighting with each other. No matter where they were together, arguments or something this soon happens after her. Which caused Elizabeth's sigh.

''I know.. She's your friend and all and I have tried to be friends with her, but that stick is so far up her ass, It's not even worth it.'' Diane said, with a pout on her pale face. Her long brunette hair laid down her chest.

Meliodas's green hues widened then his lips formed into a frown. ''She's your best friend? I don't know your friends very well, but I would suggest rethinking at last two of them'' He stated, he was deadly serious about that fact and he didn't even have a clue why.

''Hey. I am a very good friend, thank you very much. Anyways, what's your name? Mine's Diane.'' Diane said, with a small smile spread across her beautiful face.

''Meliodas. '' He stated, with a small smile spread across his lips. He was still pissed off with the way Jericho talked to her. Why is he so mad? He's only just met her and yet he's ready to go back in there and roar the place down.

Diane smiled and turned to Elizabeth, ''Are you ready to go back?''

Elizabeth's head tilted to the side with a small smile. ''Are you done? If you are, I think.. I'll stay out a little longer, i'll meet you back in the dorm room. If that's okay?'' She sounded so innocent and sure of herself, she turned towards Meliodas. Curiosity and interest overwhelmed her.

''I am done with Bitches, pervs and drunk people tonight. But are you sure? If you say so.'' She said with that knowing smile. It was like she knew something, Elizabeth didn't. But she turned on her heels and spun around, waving them off and before she got half way down the street. She turned around and shouted. ''DON'T DO WHAT I WOULDN'T DO, WHICH IS NOTHING'' She squeaked before making her way down the street until she couldn't see her anymore.

Elizabeth's cheeks turned all shades of red that you could magically think of, her pink lips parted from the sudden gasp that escaped her throat. She could hear her laughing all the way down the street. That's it, she's getting her back when she returns to the dorm.

''You seem to have quite a lot of friends, seems like she's quite energetic. I must say.'' Meliodas' comment on it dryly. She seems to hyper active for his taste.

Her blue hue widened from his comment and how dry he was. ''You get used to her, the way she acts.'' She stated, so sure of herself. Come to think of her, she thought of her as a horrible roommate. Now they are like best friends.

''Well. She seems better than Jericho, I'll give you that. But I think you may need to keep your distance from her.'' Meliodas stated, before turning around and slowly began to walk in the opposite direction to where the party was.

''Well Like I said, once you get to know her, she's not that bad.'' She said, she was walking in front of him now. Her face towards him, her footsteps tapping backwards, kicking some of the rocks on her feet. ''She was just annoyed, is all.''

Meliodas's eyebrow raised in annoyance himself, ''Why was she so annoyed?'' Not like he cared, but he was quite happy to listen to her. His hand extended out to her as they continued their walk.

''Because she wanted you and she always seem to get what she wants.'' Elizabeth stated, not looking at him, but she spoke freely. She noticed his hand out in front of her, she took it and instantly moved to the side of him, the moment she touched his hand. A shock pulsed through her.

''And she always does? Do I not get a say in this? girls like that annoy me, always assume they are better than others and think they can get what they want.'' He said, with him being a little bit taller than her, he leaned forward towards her, their faces almost inches apart. ''I guess, She must be jealous. I found someone that interests me other than her. ''

Before Elizabeth even knew it, they continued their walk and ended up down this alleyway, Did she just follow with him and not even realise it? This isn't like her. But before she knew it, her back was up against the wall. Meliodas's form was right in front of her. He was hovered close to her, his body almost touching hers. Meliodas' couldn't help it and he couldn't control himself much longer. Something about her, was driving him insane. He moved closer, being the bold one. His lips brushed against hers and melted against her warmness. Elizabeth let out a small squeak in the kiss, not expecting this. But she didn't refuse this at all. She melted in the warmness, their kiss was slow, it was hungry and passionate. It was electrifying and it sparked her insides up, her whole body was on fire. The kiss shot through her like small electric bolts. Her whole body quivered, and she was enjoying the kiss until a small bang, red alarms bolted into her head and screamed for her to stop. Her hands that were warm from his touch before she finally gained control and give him a small push. Which shocked Meliodas to the core.

**Hey guys. I am actually back! I am sorry this was slow. My muse has been all over the place with this story. But thank you for the reviews. If it wasn't for them and Jacklynn Frost. I don't think I'd end up continuing this. So thank you for bring my muse back! Will try and make this story a weekly thing. Until then, keep commenting and let me know what I need to do better! thank you! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

Meliodas's green eyes widened when he felt the small push coming from her. The look of confusion spread across his beautiful face. He was so confused, she was actually going for it with him but now she was pushing him away. Hot 'n' Cold moment. But he turned to her, he noticed in her eyes that something was different, something was completely wrong and he couldn't seem to put his finger on it. He did stop the kissing however, he didn't fight to kiss her once more. Even though, he really wanted to.

'' I am sorry. '' She explained, her hands were shaking. She looked like a scared animal stuck in it's cage. Her whole body was shaking. She continued to look up and her eyes that were filled with desire moments ago, was completely gone. But he didn't make another move on her. He didn't say anything, he didn't look mad or anything. He just stared at her. Which surprised her, anyone else would have been extremely annoyed at this, but he wasn't. Did she make a mistake? is her past bitting her back?

''Come on. I'll take you home'' He said, with a small smile. He waited for her to move from the wall which she did moments after. The look of surprise on her face made him shiver. Both of them continued their walk back to the dorm. On the way back, they noticed that the party was slowly dying down. There were a lot of people leaving the room and edged out on the road. Without even knowing, Meliodas grabbed a hold of her hand and continued to walk, this way he wasn't going to lose her in the crowd.

One drunk person came out of no where in the crowd and shouldn't as loud as he possible could. ''Oi, Meliodas. DID you FINALLY GET SOME?'' He shouted, spilling half of his drink all over the floor.

The moment Elizabeth heard his words, her cheeks began to get flustered from the comment. Which caught the interest of Meliodas. ''I see... you have made some interesting... friends...'' She said, unsure of what else to say. That comment made her all flustered and couldn't pinpoint her words.

''I don't know him.'' He stated with a small frown as he turned towards her.

''It's Artoyn.'' She comment dryly to his words.

''Still don't know him, has he done something wrong to you?'' He asked, curious at that moment.

''No. Just petty comments...'' She explained. Of course, Meliodas knew it wasn't petty comments to her. His head turned almost slightly so he could get a good look of him, just so he could tell him to leave her alone. Then it puzzled him. Why is he being this way? Why is he protective over her? He doesn't even know her. But his attention turned to her. Her eyes were hidden within her sliver hair. She was looking at the ground. He should leave her right now and that be the end of it. Find another girl for tonight, but the more he looked at her. The more he wanted to make sure she was safe. He was protective over her. He needs a good slap, he thought to himself.

Finally. They reached the dorm room and he was half tempted just to leave her there and say goodbye but her next words shocked him.

''Would you like to come in? I'm sure Diane would be still be up.'' Elizabeth said, as she watched his expression. Of course, Elizabeth knew she would be regardless.

''Of course. '' He said, wait a minute. Why is he saying of course? He should be gone, to find other girls to fight his lust on and more than other things, but he just agreed to go in with her. But he wanted to make sure she was inside, safe and sound.

Elizabeth showed him the way to the dorm room where she stays and opened the door to go in, pulling him along with her. ''HEY Elizabeth, Oh and Meliodas!'' Diane squeaked, grabbing the beer that was hidden under the bed, but Diane wasn't the only one in the room. Elaine was sitting next to her with a beer in hand. ''Would you like a drink?'' Diane said with a smile.

''Should you be drinking in the dorm room?'' Meliodas wondered, with his eyebrow raised.

''Of course not, but you aren't allowed here either, but here you are.'' Diane said with a giggle.

Elizabeth had that moment, kneeled down and got a beer for her and a beer for him out of the fridge that they kept hidden under the bed and handed it over to him with a smile. Meliodas took a hold of it and began to open it up to take a sip until they heard the door bell ring. Elizabeth squeaked and grabbed it before he took a drink which he wasn't impressed about but soon chuckled after. Elizabeth was fast on her feet. They were going to get wrong for having a male in here, having beer ontop. They be kicked out for sure. Elizabeth makes her way to the door...Wondering who it could be at this hour...


End file.
